The third story
by buttsexfairy
Summary: Ishtar's son Duzell is now 12 years old, and runs into to trouble when one night a strange man tells him about what happened after the legond he is taught. WARNING! Yaoi is inside, I'm not sure what parings, but it's all gewd, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The young dark haired prince walk around the palace grounds, trying to find the family of Kyawl that he had found yester day. He did not know why, but he felt a deep connection between him and them, like they were family.

"Duzie! Is time for you magic class!" His mother called from the back door he had left open.

"Coming!" he called back, and took one last look before he ran off, his chest long hair flowing behind him.

"Bro! You're just in time to play with me!" his brother Phelios said, in his hyper childish voice.

"He has spell class right now!" she said motioning to the small classroom.

"Yes mom." He walked into the room and saw his teacher was sitting there waiting.

"Hello Duzell! Time for class!" She smiled. His dad was sitting in the corner of the classroom. "Oh Darres! Why don't you come over here! You could use some magic!"

His teacher reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Duzell are you listening?" he heard his teacher say.

"Um, sorry. Just thinking." He said and started paying more attention.

"Just like his mother!" she laughed, "Right sexy?" she said to Darres.

"Hey, I'm married you know!" He said irritated.

"I know!" she smiled and continued with the session.

After his class was over, Duzell was sent to his room for not listening in class. He had learned that even when he was in trouble, his brother would always be waiting outside his window. In only a matter of minutes, there was a knock on his window.

"Duzie, come on and get out here!" Phelios yelled up. Duzell opened the window and climbed down the wall using the bed sheets that he had noted in his closet.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" he asked, crossing his arms. He never really showed it, but he always looked forward to seeing his brothers smiling face after being lectured by Darres.

"Lets go to the meadow!" he said gabbing his brother's hand and running off into the direction of the meadow.

Duzell just let him drag him there, trying to keep up and not trip over his own feet. Phelios was always happy and smiling when Duzell saw him. It was only once that he was unhappy, but that's because Duzell had run away, and he thought it was his fault.

They finally got there, and the flowers were just blossoming and the pond spackled. "Isn't it amazing!" Phelios smiled and laid down on the grass next to the big oak tree that had their names craved in it.

"Just as it always is." He said and sat next to him, his legs crossed.

They sat there, relaxed and quite, all that Duzell was paying attention to was the sound of the things around him, trying to get the things out of his head, that he didn't even think were his own memories. There was a man, but he looked very feminine, and had long silver hair. Another man was standing in front of the first, and he had even longer silver hair, but he was more masculine, and had a long black cape. They were standing on top of a building. The womanly one said, "I am Yujinn, her majesty's Tutor. And you are?" Then the one in the long flowing cape said, "My name is," and there was a long pause, as he looked away, "Duzell." Then it went black, and Duzell was back at the meadow. He looked over to his brother, who had fallen asleep, his face relaxed. He looked so peaceful; his shoulder length flipped blond hair was covering some of his face and was shinning in the little sunlight that came through the tree.

Duzell leaned back on the tree, spreading out his legs, and thinking of what he just saw. _Was that supposed to be himself? If it was, why did he have silver hair?_ Then Duzell gabbed some of his hair, _Yep, dark. _He was still very confused, as he sat and thought about who the two men could have been.

It was about an hour before it started to get dark. Duzell got up, putting Phelios on his back and started back to the castle. The moon had already come up, and was shinning bright, and the stars were out and looked amazing.

Phelios woke up, "Duzell?" he said rubbing his eye and almost falling off.

"Do you want down?" he asked getting ready to let him down.

"Sure," he got off and stumbled a little, but Duzell caught him. They walked in silence till they got to Phelios's window.

"Do you need help getting back in?" Duzell asked.

"No thank you, I'll just go in the way I came!" he smiled, "Good night!"

"Good night." Duzell walked off as Phelios waved.

Once Duzell got to his window, the bed sheets where gone. "You know, it's bad for a kid to be out this late." He heard a voice come from behind the wall.

"What does it matter to you?" he snorted, and looked around for his spare.

"Are you looking for this?" the shadow said, holding the rope in his hand.

"Who are you?" he said as he examined the shadow better.

"I'll tell you my name when I can trust you. Now, you're name is Duzell correct?"

"How do you know me?" Duzell said, becoming more defensive.

"Lets just say I know your mom." He snickered, "So, do you know the story of why she named you the same name as the vampire king?"

"Because she crazy and on crack?"

"Well yes, and about five years before you the vampire king was reincarnated, but he was in the form of a Kyawl, and your mother rescued him. He sided with her, and it was said that he was in love with her. She helped him find the reincarnation of Phelios and well; he used the 'la gamme' and saved her. She named you two after the originals, but you were mostly named after him."

Duzell stood there, not knowing how to react. Was his mom ever going to tell him, or was she going to keep it a secret.

"Yep, but he had long silver hair, would have made more sense to name your brother after him."

Then Duzell remembered the memory of the two men, "Wait, was he feminine looking, or did he have a long cape?"

"Both really." He laughed, "We'll talk more later, here's your rope." He threw the rope at him and disappeared.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

This is my first fanfiction, and I couldn't think of a good titel! If I did something wrong please tell me so I can fix it!

I just finished Vampier Game, and I thought of this story, like magic!x3 Leave comments and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next week, if I'm lucky!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Duzell sat in his bed, he thought of who the man could have been, _He knows mom, so he must be family, or close to family. Also, he seemed to know a lot about what happened, could he have been there when the story happened? _

There was a knock on the door, "Duzell, are you in there yet?" it was Ishtar.

"Yeah mom." He said sitting on his bed, cross-armed, one headphone in his ear.

"It's about time you got back, your brother got here before you, and I was getting slightly worried!" she laughed and sat at the foot of his bed.

"Slightly?"

"Well, you're a pretty good warrior, so I don't have much to worry about!"

Darres came in and gave Duzell a scolding look, "Where did you go off this time, and why did you take so long getting back?"

"Uh-oh, here comes the storm!" Ishtar joked.

"Sorry, all we did was go to the meadow, and relax for a while."

"And why did your brother get here so much sooner than you?"

"I had some trouble with the rope." That was partly true, then there's the mystery guy, but he would just go hunt him down, and Duzell would never find out what happened.

Darres was about to yell more, but Ishtar cut him off, "Lets eat dinner now then!"

Ishtar, Darres, Phelios, and Duzell all sat at the dinner table, Keld didn't wait for the 'runaway boys' so he had already eaten and gone to bed.

"So Duzell, did you have fun at the meadow?" Ishtar asked with her dumb smile.

"It was ok." Duzell answered cutting off a piece of his meat and eating it at the same time and in the same way as Darres, who was sitting next to him.

"And you Phelios?" Darres asked the other.

"It was great, but I fell asleep!" he smiled and him and Ishtar both stabbed the meat with their fork, and ate it in the same motion.

Dinner was other soon, and Ishtar and Darres said good night to their sons, as the hallway split two ways. One way lead to Darres and Ishtar's room, and the other lead to Phelios's and Duzell's rooms. Phelios said good night back, and Duzell just waved over his shoulder as he walked off.

"So, want to go back tomorrow, or do you plan on going to magic class again?" Phelios said smirking.

"I think a peaceful meadow beats magic class any day." Duzell snickered.

"Good! See you in the morning then!" Phelios went into his room and waved to him before shouting the door.

Duzell walked into his room and went to bed. His dream was of was of the same sliver haired, long caped man, but Ishtar and Darres where in it.

**Ishtar was over Darres, and was checking his temperature with her hand. "I should be making my rounds!" Darres groaned. **

**Ishtar shook her head with a blush, "Please Darres! Everything's under control! For once just take it easy! You were so brave back there! But I was so scared when they said you stopped breathing!" **

**Darres had a shocked look on his face, and was blushing. **

"**You're lucky you have such a good doctor!"**

**The sliver haired man had a pissed off look on his face.**

**"Du! What's gotten into you? C'mere, I want to tell you something."**

**He still looked annoyed.**

**"I just want you to know…I haven't forgotten my promise. I'm still…going to help you find Phelios."**

**"Oh that." he said with a shrug, "I know who it is." **

**"Huh?"**

**"You heard me. I know who Phelios is."**

**"WHAAT!" Ishtar yelled. "Who? Who is it? C'mon! Dish! Are you really going to kill 'em?"**

**"Of course." He said and looked away.**

**Ishtar was shocked, and she thought, **_**Who could it be? Yujinn? Lassen? Illsaid? Could Duzie kill Illsaid?**_** "What's…the matter? Why won't you tell cat got your tongue? Well, good luck Mr. Mystery! Don't get killed again! Unless you want to warm the bench for another 100 years!"**

**"Thanks a lot!" he said, seeming to be very offended.**

**Her statement echoed in his head then Ishtar said with a smile, "Hey! I've got an idea! Since I didn't really help you find Phelios…I'll make it up to you! If you end up getting killed again, I'll…" **

**"Please I'll kill him real good." He said before Ishtar whispered into his ear. From what she whispered, he had a surprised expression, "You're Nuts!" he shouted.**

**"C'mon, I'll be just like old times! I'll write up a contract! And seal in with blood!" **

**"Not happening."**

**"Just in case! Please! Come on, my Duzie Woozie…"**

The sun came in through his window and woke him up. He walked out and grabbed and apple for breakfast, and as he ate it a flash of a Kyawl eating an apple. It seemed weird that he thought of that, but his dream last night seemed even weirder. Why were these things coming into his mind, and what had Ishtar promised to him, that she would seal with blood?

"Hey Duzie!" Phelios called to him, and he imagined that it was his mother, in her younger age, but he shook his head and it went away.

"Good morning." Duzell replied, still thinking of why he would think of his mother at a time like this.

"Are you ready to go! Mom and dad are still up stairs, it's the perfect chance to go!"

"Sure." they headed out the back door, "Are we going to the meadow again?"

"Nope! I found this new spot, but it's going to take some magic to get there."

"How far is it?" Duzell got a little worried, but knew his brother was good at magic, and could get them there and back with no trouble.

"Not too far, but not walking distance." He smiled and the stopped on a tall hill. "Now stand in front of me and put out your hands."

"Ok." He said hesitantly and did as he said.

Phelios intertwined their fingers and said and transportation spell. When Duzell opened his eyes, they were in the mountains over looking the palace. "What do ya think? Pretty cool hu?"

"Y-yeah." He said as he looked around and tried not to get sick. He sat down and sighed.

"Oops, I forgot you're afraid of heights." Phelios sat next to Duzell, "Sorry!"

"It's ok, the mountain breeze is relaxing." He half smiled trying to make Phelios feel better.

"Are you sure? We could go to the meadow if you want." He offered, not sounding too thrilled at the idea.

"No, it's ok." Duzell could tell how much he liked it here, and didn't want to ruin his fun.

"Ok!" Phelios said with a big grin on his face, "You're so nice." He said, and laid down, putting his head on Duzell's lap.

Duzell smiled down at his brother's soft face, he looked so cute as he slept, and Duzell never wanted to leave from this spot. He leaned over to kiss him, when he heard someone coming toward them. "Who's there?" he asked try his hardest not to wake Phelios up.

A man with crimson hair and a piece of cloth over his mouth, "I'm just a wanderer." His voice seemed dead.

"What purpose do you have here?" Duzell thought they were still on castle grounds, but apparently, they weren't.

"What's going on?" Phelios sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you." The red-headed bandit looking man said, "You must be Ishtar's twins."

"How do you know Ishtar?" Duzell didn't know this man, and he defiantly wasn't a relative.

"I once helped her and a Darres. Please don't tell her you saw me here." He said, and like that, he was gone.

Duzell stood there, not know exactly what had just happened. "Are you ready to head home?" he asked Phelios, who was still sitting on the ground.

Phelios looked at the sky, and saw that it was already sunset, "Sure."

Duzell put his hand out to help the blonde boy up, and smiled at his messy hair. "Here, let me help you with that." he brushed the sides of his hair down.

Phelios blushed and smiled, "Thank you." Then he intertwined their fingers and said a transportation spell.

After Phelios went into his room, Duzell headed to his window, and saw the dark figure waiting for him, but this time, he could see him clearly. His hair was silver, his eyes, and crystal blue. "Well now, seems you and your brother are close." He said in a teasing voice.

"He is my brother. Anyway, why do you wish to speak to me, I do have a life." Duzell answered, even though he was very eager to hear what he knew. He wanted the visions to end.

"I wish to inform you of your past, and to tell you what your mom won't."

Duzell knew there was more, but he'd find that out later. "I first wish for an introduction. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I knew you'd want to know, but please remember not to tell anyone of me."

"I promise."

"I am Lassen, and it is a honor to have your trust." He said bowing very formally, but sarcastically all the same, "Oh great prince of the Pheliosta Castle."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Thank you for reading, I know it's been a while, but I've been really bussy! Please comment, and the next chapter will be here sooner that I think...Oo lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Lassen explained the last of it, Duzell looked at him, shocked. "So, let me get this straight. I'm a reincarnation of a vampire king, who was also a reincarnation?"

"Pretty much." Lassen said, leaning agents the castle wall.

"And I fell in love with my mom?" he said, a little grossed out.

"Madly." He smirked.

"I'll sort through this while I sleep, I guess. See you soon?"

"Sooner than you think." And with that he was gone, without a trace. It gave Duzell a weird felling, just thinking about it. Now he had to sort out everything that happened to him today on his bed as he looked at the never-ending darkness that was his ceiling. He did that whenever the day was eventful.

He closed his eyes and, to his surprise, ended up falling asleep. The dream was dark, except the ex-vampire king and a lady in a white gowned, sitting a bed. She was sobbing, and he got up to leave. _Was this the kind of King he was, leaving a lady to cry?_

He awoke to the small shine of the sun off the mountains. It was then that it hit him.

He jumped down from his window, not using the rope, but his legs didn't break. "What the hell is going on…." He thought as he rushed off into the forest. Maybe it had to do with that man reveling the truth, but he felt…different.

Lassen sat on his chair, drinking red liquid from a crystal glass. "Oh joy it's good to be immortal!" he smiled to himself, and then turned to the head in a jar he had sitting on a mantel, "And all it took was magic, and a sacrifice! I hope you don't mind, great sir Sharlene!" he laughed, and the many women around him laughed with him.

Just then, Duzell arrived at the pond, and there was someone there. His eyes went red, from hunger…

He jumped at the woman, and bit into her, sucking her dry. He pulled back in horror, "What have I done…?" he asked himself, then ran off, not knowing where he was headed.

Phelios woke up, and headed to Duzell's room, "Good morn…" he stopped when he saw that he wasn't there, "Must be down stairs!" he said skipping off. When he got there, he started looking in the usual spots, by the fireplace, in the library, at the table, in the garden, and the bathroom. He was nowhere, so he looked everywhere else that wasn't locked. Nowhere did he find his beloved brother. Panic raced threw him, and he ran to the pond. He found a dead woman on the bank, and froze.

After ten minutes, he ran off, yelling, "Mommy! Daddy! Please hurry!" tears were in his eyes as he reached the house…

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Yes it's short, but lost of stuff happened. I promise I'll make the next one longer. Please review. If I don't get any I'm probly not going to continue this...ish to lazy


End file.
